


Safety Check

by castielrisingabove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' new habit is starting to annoy the Winchesters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Check

After becoming human, Cas couldn't help but notice how fragile humans were. What was more, the Winchesters, his Winchesters, were being very flippant about their safety. That wasn't going to do. Not at all. Which was why Cas began to do his best to remind them.

"Sam, perhaps you should consume something. You have not eaten for almost," he checks his watch, "seven and a half hours."

"Dean, pills should be taken with water, not alcohol." Cas glances at the number of bottles on the table, counting on his fingers, "In fact, that is quite a bit of alcohol to be ingesting in a night. Perhaps you should switch to soda. I hear Coca-Cola is quite delicious."

"Shhhhh, Sam, you need to stay here," Cas whispered, holding Sam down in bed with one hand while turning off the alarm with his other, "Humans need at least 7 hours of sleep in a night."

"Dean? You have been in the shower a long time! Please tell me you have not slipped and died!"

All of these reminders are bad (Dean's least favorite is Cas' incessant reminders to buckle his seat belt) but what is worse, they don't cease when the Winchesters are separated from Cas. In fact, they're quite certain the warnings happen more often, between the excess of text messages and phone calls that seem to occur. At long last, the Winchesters do what they should have done months ago: stage an intervention.

"Stop."

"But--" Cas starts.

"No. You are not our mother." Sam says calmly, "And even if you were," Dean snickers at the imagery. Sam clears his throat and his brother stops. "Even if you were," Sam repeats, "We are both adults now. We can take care of ourselves."

"But..."

"But what, Cas?" Dean asks, "You've barely been on Earth. How can you even presume you can tell us what to do?"

"But I learned humans are fragile, they face so many dangers..." Cas says softly, avoiding eye contact, "Your lives are dangerous enough, and I can't...I can't lose you..."

There's a long silence, then Sam walks across the room, wrapping Cas in a hug. Awkwardly, Dean follows suit. As Cas grips both Winchesters close, assured that at least for the moment they were safe, an easy smile crosses his face.

By most standards, the intervention failed. Cas still makes sure they fasten their seat belts and nags them to eat breakfast before leaving on a hunt. But the Winchesters don't mind. Sure, Dean might roll his eyes and Sam might heave a sigh every so often, but they don't really mean it. After all, Cas making sure they're safe is just another way their dorky little angel is telling them he loves them. And the Winchesters following through? Well, that's just one way of telling Cas they love him too.


End file.
